Water Rose
by Maymist
Summary: May gets invited to a water park with Ash, Brock & Dawn for a few days. They said she could invite one of her friends though. May choose to bring her rival Drew. Contestshipping P.S. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Fear

* * *

The brunette coordinator had just yesterday finished winning her fourth Pokemon Contest in the Johto region; with her rival Drew intending it. However, he lost to a trainer named Robert in the second round. Luckily, May was able to beat this coordinator by one point. May is now in the Pokemon Center, she just learned that her friends, Ash, Brock, and, Dawn were coming to a water park in the Johto region. May is excited to go with them, however; the group said that they had one more ticket with them, and that May should invite one of her friends. Which is what May is planning to do at this moment.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the room, as she just saw her green hair rival about to exit the door of the Pokemon Center. She winced, as her eyes widen; not wanting her rival to leave. May sprinted up to Drew, just about before he left.

_" _Wait!_" _May panted.

He turned around, and waited for her to respond.

_" _Drew! Um_... _I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me_. _Well, for a few days._" _May smiled weakly.

He blinked. _" _Where?_" _

_" _Well_... _You remember Ash and Brock right? And that girl named Dawn that beat me in the Wallace Cup? All of them are coming to this water park, and it's close to where we are now. The water park is called, 'Aqua Waters.' They invited me to come, and for me to bring one friend. So_... _I thought_..._ Maybe I should bring Drew. So, what do you think?_" _May smiled, however; she could feel those butterflies in her stomach.

_" _I don't know. Isn't it kinda early in the morning to go now?_" _He shrugged.

The girl frowned. _" _Yeah I guess. But if you want to go; we have to leave right now. _" _

_" _I don't know. I've got a lot of training to do_..." _He flipped his hair calmly.

May felt defeated, however; she was desperate for him to go.

Suddenly, May did something that Drew would _never _even think of her doing to him. She clasped her hands with his, while her eyes sparkling. _" _Oh please Drew! It will be so much fun! Like a vacation! We can go on water slides together! Were going to sleep and stay in a hotel room! Eat ice cream! Swim! We can get room service! We can even go in the wave pool! Oh please go, it will be so much fun!_" _

Drew blinked, slightly blushing, and slightly frighten by her attempt to make him go.

_" _Okay, okay._" _He told her quickly, and then muttered, _" _Just don't turn into another Harley_..." _

May looked down at her hands, seeing that she was clasping Drew's hands, like Harley would clasp hers.

_" _Oh sorry! I guess_... _Harley is kinda rubbing off on me_..." _May laughed nervously, she was a little shocked that Drew hasn't insulted her yet.

_" _Yeah. Lets just get going._" _Drew responded calmly.

The brunette nodded.

Within a few minutes; the two rivals were outside of the water park. May's sapphire eyes sparkled, as she looked at all of the water slides. She couldn't wait to see her friend Dawn again, she knew she was going to be spending a lot of time with her. As for Drew, he had a blank expression.

_" _This place sure is big._" _He stated.

_" _Yeah, I guess._" _May replied.

The two of them started to walk in the hotel.

He turned to his rival, _" _Now don't get lost._" _He smirked.

To May it was more of a smile, she laughed. _" _Don't worry Drew, I'm not that naive anymore._" _

_" _You'll say that now, but there is always later._" _He muttered.

May only giggled.

Through the years, Drew had become less ignorant, especially when she first got to Johto. Now they are more of just close friends, almost barley rivals.

The two of them walked into the lobby, May then searched for the hallway they were suppose to go too. May giggled, finally finding the hallway that she wanted.

_" _This way!_" _She pointed, prancing to that hallway.

Drew sighed, as he just followed her.

Both of them started to walk down the hallway of the hotel. May was looking at a piece of paper that had a certain number on it.

The hallways had sliver walls. With the borders, and carpet were the color of a tan brown. Along with some pictures on the walls, time to time.

_" _Don't we have to sigh in or something?_" _Drew questioned.

May turned to him, and shook her head. _" _No, the others are already here, and they already paid for us. We just have to find their room._" _

Drew's emerald eyes widen. _" _Oh May_... _Please tell me you wrote down the _right _number_..." _

May's face turned red; in embarrassment. _" _O-Of course I did!! I'm not that little girl you use to know anymore!_" _

_" _Yeah, but she can always come back to you_... _Anytime_..." _Drew smirked.

May only smiled.

_" _Besides_... _I kinda miss the old you_... _You were such a easy target back then_..." _Drew muttered, then sighed.

_" _I was?_" _May questioned, confused.

Drew chuckled. _" _See? Your being naive right now._" _

_" _Oh please. I am not._" _May laughed.

They kept walking down the hallway, still searching for their room.

_" _Er_... _Are they going to be in their room by the way?_" _Drew muttered.

May winced. _" _I-I don't know._" _

_" _Oh great._" _Drew rolled his eyes, flipping his hair.

_" _Ah! Here's the room!_" _May giggled.

She knocked on the door. _" _Hey guys! It's me May! I've brought along one of my friends!!_" _

No response.

May winced it fear.

Drew sighed, _" _They better be in there_..." _

The brunette nervously kept knocking.

_" _You better hope this is the right room_." _Drew crossed his arms.

_" _Of course i-it is!_" _May responded, frighten.

Suddenly the door opened. Ash was the one who opened the door, he smiled.

_" _Hey May! Who did you bring-_" _Ash's eyes widen. _" _You brought Drew?! Oh sweet. Nice to see ya again._" _Ash smiled, putting his hand out so that Drew would shake it.

Drew looked at his hand. _" _What? There is no point in shaking hands._" _

Ash took his hand away.

_" _Just come in, guys._" _Ash sighed.

The room was a medium size, and not to mention that the room was a little dark.

Dawn suddenly squealed as she saw her friend May. She hugged her giggling. _" _Oh May!! It's so nice to see you again!! I haven't seen you since the Wallace Cup! _" _

_" _You too Dawn!!_" _May giggled.

_" _I see the two best friends are back together again._" _Brock smiled.

_" _Yeah._" _May smiled back.

Dawn suddenly walked up to Drew, looking at him with her face of curiosity. Drew felt annoyed, as soon as Dawn stared at him. He felt like he was some sort of poster being staring at; a poster that no one could figure out.

_" _May, is this your boyfriend?_" _Dawn questioned, turning to her.

May blushed. _" _B-Boyfriend? N-No, he's just my friend that I brought here. His name is Drew._" _

Dawn gasped happily. _" _So this is the rival you couldn't stop raving about!!_" _

May blushed in embarrassment, she didn't want Drew to know that she was complimenting him so much. Suddenly, May covered Dawn's mouth. _" _Shh...!_" _May whispered, her face still a boiling neon red.

Drew raised a eye brow, with a small smirk on his face.

Dawn only giggled.

_" _So you guys ready to go down to the pool? Do you guys want to go to the outside or inside pool?_" _Dawn questioned.

_" _Inside is good. What about you Drew?_" _May asked.

_" _I don't mind. I'll go wherever. _" _Drew replied.

_" _All right. You guys should go change into your bathing suits._" _Brock stated.

_" _Okay. I'll go first._" _May giggled, running into the bathroom.

Drew suddenly started to take off his pants.

_" _Uh_... _Drew_..." _Ash muttered.

Drew looked at them, and blinked. _" _What? I have my bathing suit under. Don't have a panic attack._" _Drew chuckled.

They all sighed in relief.

Drew took off his shirt, and jacket. He was now officially in his bathing suit; his trunks were purple.

May came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the same bathing suit she had when she was with Manaphy. The pink bikini, with long red ribbons on the sides of the bottom part of her suit, and a long red ribbon in the middle of her chest part. Of course, May kept her hair down, and got rid of her emerald bandanna.

Dawn was already in her bathing suit. It was a yellow two piece; that Dawn usually wears. She wore a yellow skirt with a orange line on top of it that surrounded her waist, and her top wasn't tight at all, it was yellow with a orange line that spread around the top of her body. Dawn had already placed her hair into a pony tail; still having her yellow hair clips placed in her hair. For once; Dawn didn't wear something so _revealing._

When May first met Dawn, she was somewhat jealous. May didn't know why, however; it was pretty much natural for her to get jealous since she thought that Dawn was prettier. It kinda is a girl thing. It's a rumor that girls get jealous of each other if they have better appearances. However, it barley bothered May at all. Although, May thinks that a girl who goes on a adventure shouldn't wear a mini skirt.

Ash was already in his trunks, they were just blue. As the same for Brock, his trunks were red.

However, now May is the one _revealing_ more of her body. May was a little shocked, since Dawn usually wears more revealing clothes, however; she wore a not so revealing bathing suit.

Drew was shocked at seeing his female rival in a bathing suit. He wasn't used to it, not to mention that he kept scanning May's body. Causing Drew's face to grew red, when he didn't even know it himself. He knew that May saw him with his trunks on before, when he met that Brianna girl, but May didn't seem so interest in his body.

_" _Hi guys!_" _May giggled, and then turned to Drew, _"_ So Drew, did you eat breakfast?_" _

_" _I didn't eat. But I'm not hungry._" _He shrugged.

_" _Oh, because we can go to a buffet right now if you want, it's like eight in the morning still._" _Dawn offered.

_" _Nah, no thanks. Thanks though._" _Drew replied.

May smiled, as she noticed that Drew has more manners now towards people.

_" _Oh okay._" _Dawn smiled.

_" _Lets get going!_" _Ash screamed, raising a hand up in the hair.

_" _You guys can leave your bags, and Pokemon here._" _Brock stated, pointing at a spot on the floor where Dawn's, Brock's, and Ash's bags were.

_" _Oh yeah, where's Pikachu?_" _May squeaked.

_" _He's in the daycare center._" _Ash stated.

May nodded, and put her stuff down.

_" _All right. Let's get going!_" _May giggled.

The two female coordinators sprinted out the door giggling, leaving the boys back in the room.

_" _Hey! Wait for me!!_" _Ash called, running after them.

Brock and Drew sighed, as they started to walk behind them.

_" _You guys can't just go running around this hotel like maniac's!_" _Ash screamed at the girls.

May and Dawn turned around giggling, and still ran. Now both girls were in the lobby that Drew and May were just in a few minutes ago.

_" _You just don't know how to have fun Ash!!_" _Dawn giggled.

_" _Yeah, Ash! Besides; your running as well!_" _May giggled even more.

Ash looked down at his feet, seeing that he was even running.

_" _Oh man!_" _Ash groaned.

_" _I think I'm going to gag if I keep hearing them giggle._" _Drew muttered, annoyed.

Brock laughed nervously. _" _Yeah I guess. But everyone has a few laughs once in awhile._" _

Drew shrugged, as he walked with his hands in his trunk pockets.

Suddenly, the two girls had opened the door for the indoor pool. May gasped, as her sapphire eyes grew big. The entire place was huge, and crowded with people. This place had water slides, a wave pool, hot tubs, a bucket playground, Lilly pads, a ice cream stand, little playgrounds, even indoor surfing, and pretty much everything.

_" _This place is huge!_" _May exclaimed.

_" _I know._" _Dawn smiled.

Ash suddenly came in; panting.

_" _You girls are crazy! Who knew you could run so fast!_" _Ash panted.

Drew, and Brock suddenly walked in. Finding that Ash was panting in front of the two girls.

_" _So Drew, what do you think of it so far?_" _May asked him, smiling.

_" _I just got here._" _Drew muttered.

May sighed, and laughed.

Dawn then grabbed May's arm, _" _Come on May!! Let's go on a water slide! There is this one like a roller coaster! It's the scariest one in this entire water park!_" _

Dawn dragged May by the arm, as the two of them ran to their destination, leaving the boys in the dust.

Brock's sweat drop. _" _As long as Dawn is with May, it's going to be hard to get May alone, Drew._" _

Drew looked up at Brock. _" _And what's that suppose to mean?_" _

Ash and Brock just laughed.

_" _Let's just follow them._" _Ash smiled, as all three of the dudes followed May and Dawn.

_" _Here we are! We just have to climb up this big wooden latter!_" _Dawn smiled at first, however; she groaned when she mentioned the word 'climb.'

_" _Oh no need to worry Dawn. Besides; it's good exercise._" _May laughed.

Dawn clenched her fists as she put both of them up. _" _Yeah! No need to worry, May!!_" _

The two just giggled, as they ran up the wooden stairs.

_" _Hey! Wait up!_" _A voice called.

It was Ash, and the others.

_" _Your going on this too?_" _Dawn yelled.

_" _Yeah we are._" _Drew responded, climbing up to where May and Dawn were.

Ash and Brock then caught up to them.

_" _Two people can share a seat together, you know._" _Brock stated.

_" _Yeah. Me and May are going to go on this ride together_!" _Dawn smiled, as they all were still climbing up the stairs.

_" _And I'm going with Brock!_" _Ash clenched his fists, happily.

May blinked, as she frowned. _" _And what about Drew_..._?_" _

_" _I guess I'm going by myself._" _He flipped his hair.

May turned to Dawn with her concern eyes, hoping that Dawn would be kind enough to let May go with Drew. May felt guilty; she brought Drew here, and she didn't want him to be alone.

However, Dawn never said anything. May just sighed, as she looked down at her feet the entire time.

May suddenly spoke up, and broke the silence from the group.

_" _Drew, after I go on this with Dawn, I'll go on this again with you._" _May offered, smiling.

_" _Nah, you've already are going on it. Go on a ride with me that we never been on, so it's more surprising. _" _Drew smirked.

May smiled. _" _Okay! Next ride I'm going with you!_" _

They all nodded.

_" _But who will I go with?_" _Dawn frowned.

_" _You can go with Ash, I guess._" _May smiled, nervously.

_" _That sounds fine._" _Ash grinned.

_" _Whats this ride called anyways?_" _Brock questioned.

_" _The Aquatic. _" _Dawn stated.

_" _Cool._" _Drew muttered.

Suddenly, they all were at the top. The line was surprisingly short, which made the entire group eyes widen. They all got in line, Dawn was the first to get in line. Then May, Drew, Ash, and Brock.

_" _I guess no one is really here yet._" _Dawn frowned.

_" _Yeah. _" _May muttered, in disappointment.

_" _What are you guys talking about?! This is a good thing! Now we don't have to wait that long_!" _Drew told them coldly, flipping his hair.

_" _Drew does have a point._" _Ash responded, yawning.

_" _I guess so_..." _May muttered.

In about a few minutes, the line was moving up, and it was finally May and Dawn's turn. A young couple just went on the ride, and other empty blue raft had slide over.

_" _Your up ladies. _" _The lifeguard told them, smirking at May.

May didn't notice, however; Drew did. It was a smirk Drew _didn't _like.

_" _Here we go May! Whoever is shorter has to sit in the front!_" _Dawn giggled.

_" _And I'm shorter!_" _May muttered, with fake tears running down her face.

The two girls got in the blue inflatable raft, Dawn was sitting in the back, while May was sitting in the front. She felt Dawn's legs wrap around the lower part of her body. May looked _very _frighten. They were only allowed to hold handles, and nothing strapped them in. May looked down; seeing that the ride started to go straight down, and into a pitch black tunnel. Dawn was right; to May this looked like a roller coaster. The brunette gulped nervously, as she saw the rushing water go down the slide.

The two of them had to wait for the other people to finish their ride.

_" _This is really uncomfortable!_" _Dawn laughed.

_" _Y-Yeah I guess._" _May replied, nervously.

_" _I've already been on this ride. Oh, I sure feel sorry for you May!_" _Dawn giggled.

_" _W-Why?_" _May said, nervously.

Dawn was scaring her.

_" _You'll see._" _Dawn teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Drew saw May's fear.

_" _Come on May. I thought you weren't scared to go on water slides._" _Drew smirked.

_" _I-I never said that!_" _May stuttered.

The lifeguard who was controlling the ride, saw that the young couple that had just finished their ride.

_" _You ready ladies?_" _He asked once again, and he smirked at May, when she saw it this time.

_" _You bet! No need to worry!_" _Dawn clenched her fists.

_" _Y-Yeah! N-No n-need t-to w-worry!_" _May stuttered frighten, as the raft started to slowly tip down.

Suddenly, the raft went straight down, with May screaming her head off. She felt her heart race, as her face grew pale, she felt wind rush through her brunette hair. May felt as if she was about to fall off her seat, as she gripped at the handle bars with all of her strength. Dawn just kept laughing, since she has already been on this ride. They went into the pitch black tunnel, when water had suddenly poured onto May's head, and not Dawn's.

_" _That's what I was talking about!_" _Dawn laughed.

May muttered, weakly. _" _C-Can't see!_" _

The brunette couldn't open her eyes. Even if May opened her eyes, May's bangs were in the way.

Suddenly, the raft started to shake side to side violently. Which frighten May, causing her to scream more. Dawn also screamed a little too, however; she couldn't help but laugh at May screaming. Thing is, everything was still pitch black.

Ash, Drew, and Brock all heard May's screams. They all laughed. However, Drew was already in his raft alone.

_" _I don't think I want to go on a ride with May, if she's gonna scream that loud._" _Drew chuckled.

_" _Yeah, but you get to tease her. _" _Ash winked.

_" _Isn't that your favorite thing to do Drew?_" _Brock raised a eye brow, still laughing.

Drew shrugged.

May and Dawn's raft was suddenly out of the pitch black tunnel. Now the raft was sprinting up high again, and getting ready to drop. This water ride was one of the most scariest things in May's life. May made sobbing sounds, as she muttered, _" _I'm gonna die!!_" _

_" _Your not gonna die._" _Dawn laughed.

The raft had suddenly shot down, as May screamed even at a higher volume. It started to suddenly sprint up again, and this time the raft jumped when it shot back down. They went extremely high, and there was a big drop. This happened about four or five times, and May was ready to sob.

_" _Woo!!_" _Dawn screamed, letting go of the handles, and she put her arms in the air.

May just kept screaming, as they were on their last big drop.

Suddenly, they went into other pitch black tunnel again. Both girls screamed, as the raft jumped off the tracks, and landed onto the water. May shivered; scared as ever.

Two lifeguards, helped them out of the raft.

May panted, as she got out.

_" _T-That was_-" _In May's surprise, Dawn was not there.

May winced, hoping that her friend wasn't playing tricks on her. She turned her head to every direction, hoping to find Dawn.

_" _D-Don't tell me I'm lost already_..." _May whispered to herself.

With that, May was roaming around the entire area. She then decided to go by the bucket area. When they have this water playground, and have this huge red bucket fill up with water. When the bucket has enough water, it dumps it on everyone, and it can even knock people down.

May sighed, as she went under the playground. She held her shoulders, feeling alone. As she looked up, she saw nothing but wood. Where she was walking, the water was only one foot deep. Each time she would walk, she felt the sound of water splashing.

Suddenly a boy walked up to her. He smirked, but had this dangerous look in his eyes. He had straight brown hair, that looked attractive, but his eyes were red. Which scared May.

_" _Why is such a cute girl here by herself?_" _He said, his voice slivered like a snake. His smirk, felt perverted to May. As his figures held her chin up to his. May blinked, she was now really confused. She felt like her old naive self.

_" _Why don't we hang out together?_" _He smirked, still holding her chin. To May, his voice was mysterious. But she knew he was trouble.

_" _N-No thanks._" _May replied, nervously.

_" _Aw, come on. It'll be _fun." _He licked his lips, as he pulled on her arm. Which caused May to squeak in pain.

_" _I-I said no!_" _May forcefully took her arm away from his tight grasp.

_" _I don't like that word 'no.'_" _He told her angrily, as he was trying to approach her again.

_" _I don't know who you are. But leave my friend alone._" _said a voice.

A boy was leaning a wooden pole, with his arms crossed. May turned around, seeing it was Drew.

_" _Hmp. What are you gonna do about it? She's with me!_" _The boy said, grabbing May's arm forcefully.

May gave out a tiny scream of pain, as she screamed, _" _Drew!_" _

Drew only smirked, as he walked up to them. This boy tried to punch Drew, however; Drew dodged every punch. He suddenly pressed his hands down on the boys neck. In a matter of seconds he fainted, and let go of May.

_" _Are you okay, May?_" _Drew asked.

May nodded.

_" _Thanks so much Drew! I'm so happy to see you!_" _May giggled.

She then looked down at the boy who laid there fainted.

_" _You think he'll be okay?_" _May asked.

_" _I don't really care. He hurt you, I could really care less. Now come on, lets go._" _Drew grabbed her wrist, as they started to head back to the ice cream stand.

_" _So_... _Um_... _Where's Dawn?_" _May asked, nervously.

_" _She went back up the slide. She said for you to follow her, but then she didn't see you, so then I went to go find you._" _Drew explained, as they walked to the stand, still holding her wrist.

_" _Now were getting ice cream?_"_ May questioned.

Drew smirked. _" _No._" _

_" _Huh?_" _May muttered, clueless.

_" _Were getting Dip n Dots. The ice cream of the future._" _Drew stated, with a smirk still planted on his face.

_" _Oh! I love that stuff!!_" _May squealed, jumping up and down.

_" _Don't worry. I'm buying._" _Drew smiled.

_" _I can pay for my own Drew._" _May smiled back.

_" _Nah, it's my treat._ "_ Drew flipped his hair.

_" _If you say so. _" _May sighed, but grinned.

The two coordinators finally arrived at the ice cream stand. They all saw Dawn, Ash, and Brock sitting at a table. May and Drew looked at each other, and went over to their table. The three of them were all eating Dip n Dots.

Dawn adjusted her sapphire eyes to Drew's hand grabbing May's wrist. She suddenly squealed.

_" _Oh May!! Your finally going out with Drew!!_" _Dawn's eyes sparkled.

_" _W-What? No I'm not._" _May blushed, innocently.

She then looked down to her wrist, seeing Drew still holding it.

Drew looked down.

_" _Oh. Sorry..._" _He said quickly, taking it away calmly.

_" _What took ya so long Drew?_" _Ash yawned.

_" _This creep was trying to do_... _Stuff_... _To May_.." _Drew explained, trying to be careful with his words.

_" _Oh. So May! What happened back at the slide?_" _Dawn asked, frowning.

_" _Right when I got out, you were gone_... _And I got lost_..." _May frowned.

_" _Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you heard me, May!_" _The sapphire hair girl apologized.

_" _It's okay._" _May smiled.

_" _What flavors did you guys get?_" _May grinned.

_" _I got Blueberry!_" _Dawn laughed.

_" _Chocolate_..." _Ash mumbled. Everyone knew he was full.

_" _Oreo. _" _Brock laughed.

_" _Awesome!_" _May grinned.

_" _Well, we were just about to go to the wave pool. So later. _" _Dawn giggled, as the three of them got up, and went into the wave pool.

_" _I guess it's just you and me Drew. _" _May turned to him, smiling.

_" _Come on. Let's go get your ice cream. I've already had mine._" _Drew stated.

_" _And what was your flavor?_" _The brunette asked.

_" _Rainbow._" _He chuckled.

_" _Wow! Rainbow_... _Doesn't really seem like your kinda a flavor_.." _May laughed nervously.

_" _Oh, I'm full of _surprises." _Drew smirked.

_" _Your scaring me Drew!_" _May gasped.

Both of them laughed.

_" _Now what flavor do you want?_" _Drew asked, impatient.

_" _Um_... _Strawberry._" _May giggled.

_" _Strawberry it is then._" _Drew shrugged.

_" _I'll be right back. Don't move!_" _Drew laughed, as he turned around flipping his hair.

May only smiled.

A few minutes later, he came back with her strawberry Dip n Dots.

_" _Here._" _He let May obtain it.

_" _Thank you._" _A smile planted on her lips.

_" _Your welcome._" _Drew flipped his hair.

They sat at a table, both across from each other.

_" _Yummy!!_" _May commented, as she ate her so called ice cream.

Drew just watched her eat.

_" _So_... _You do know after this, your going on a ride with me right?_" _Drew smirked, knowing on how scared she was when she was on that water slide with Dawn.

May started to cough, as if she almost was chocking.

_" _Y-Yeah._" _May bit her lip nervously.

The brunette started to eat really slowly.

Drew chuckled. _" _It doesn't matter how slow you eat. Your going anyways. And besides; it will melt._" _

May pouted, she gave him this annoyed look, as she finished up her Dip n Dots.

_" _Lets just go_..." _May muttered, angrily.

She threw out her ice cream. Drew stood, and they both started to walk to this water slide.

_" _What's this one called?_" _May questioned, as she started to head up the steps.

_" _Swirly._" _Drew smirked.

May shivered. _" _Sounds scary_..." _

_" _Well, what do you except May?_" _Drew chuckled.

_" _Well_... _You got a point_..." _May huffed.

Within minutes, the two coordinators were both up the stairs. May groaned; tiredly.

_" _Ugh_... _Why do they have to make it so high_..." _May complained.

_" _Didn't you say something about how this was good exercise?_" _Drew smirked.

_" _Oh, don't remind me._" _May sighed.

Both May and Drew were waiting in line.

_" _There is like no one here._" _May whispered to Drew.

_" _Yeah, I know._" _Drew crossed his arms.

_" _Look, it's our turn May._" _Drew smirked, as he pushed May gently to go in the raft.

_" _I'm taller. So you have to sit in the front May. _" _Drew smirked, closing his eyes.

_" _I feel short!_" _May still had fake tears coming out of her eyes.

They both gotten in. Drew was in the back, May was in the front. May of course felt Drew's legs around the lower part of her body. She then felt his legs right next to her legs.

_"_ T-This is uncomfortable!_" _May screeched.

_" _What? You rather go alone?_" _Drew smirked.

May winced. _" _N-No!_" _

Like last time with Dawn, she held onto the handle bars that were placed on the side of the raft tightly. May was trembling with fear.

Drew saw this, he only smirked.

_" _What May? You want me to hold your hand?_" _Drew teased.

May didn't reply, her face only turned red, just by thinking about it.

_" _N-No!_" _She finally blurted out.

_" _Alright. I better put my ear plugs in. I know your gonna scream!_" _Drew kept teasing.

_" _Of course I'm gonna scream!!_" _May yelled, weakly.

_" _All right, you young couple! Here we go!!_" _The lifeguard smirked.

_" _Couple?_" _May questioned.

May blinked as she kept looking back at the man, not even realizing that the raft was moving to go down this big drop. Suddenly, May started to scream as they both went down, Drew didn't scream. He just held his stomach in, and was in silence.

The raft went into the this pitch black cave, lights of all colors started to flash on and off. Leaving May very frighten, as she held onto the handle tightly, trying not to scream. The raft started to rock them back and forth.

_" _You know May, it's a-actually kinda pretty!_" _Drew yelled, since the water was covering up his words.

_" _Y-Yeah-_" _May then bumped her head on one of the walls.

_" _Ow_..." _May groaned.

_" _You okay?_" _Drew asked.

_" _Y-Yeah._" _May replied, weakly.

Suddenly, they were out of the pitch black tunnel. It looked like they were spinning in this huge red bowl. They started to spin with immense speed.

_" _Were gonna die!!_" _May screamed.

_" _Relax. We won't die._" _Drew chuckled.

Suddenly, they went into this downwards tunnel, and finished by dropping down this little slide.

Drew helped May get up.

_" _See? It's not that bad. _" _ He smiled.

_" _I-I guess._" _She replied, still uneasy.

_" _Hey! Let's go on the Lilly Pads next!_" _Drew pointed to where they were.

_" _Okay!_" _The brunette clenched her fists.

The two teens rushed over to the Lilly Pads, there was no line.

_" _I'll go first!_" _May giggled.

She grabbed the rope, putting her feet carefully on the Lilly Pads, as she felt her back bend. The rope dig into her hands, as her entire body trembled. The rope was too low for her, and she was way too tall for the Lilly Pads. She managed to get to the third pad. Her foot was about to go to the fourth one; her entire body had to be in sync if she wanted to make it. However, she slipped, as her feet went in the water. Now May was still hanging, only holding one hand on the rope. She tried to raise her other hand up to the rope, however; her hand slipped. Allowing May to fall into the water, Drew heard her scream as she fell.

_" _N-No fair!_" _May pouted huffing, as she rose from the water.

Drew chuckled. _" _Watch how the real pro does it._" _

Drew suddenly went on the Lilly Pads. May saw him smirking the entire time, not once making any slip ups. He worked smoothly, and quickly. Next thing you know, Drew had made it to the other side.

_" _H-How come you could do it, and I can't!!_" _May clenched her fists, angrily. Drew was on the other side of the Lilly Pads.

_" _Oh May. There is so many answers to that question. _" _Drew chuckled.

Suddenly, a young teenage boy walked passed May, and slapped her butt.

She gave out a squeak, as her cheeks turned red.

_" _Y-You pervert!!_" _May blushed, holding her bottom.

Drew ran over to May, _" _Are you okay?!_" _He asked quickly, he sounded upset.

_" _Don't worry I'll make sure that guy-_" _May suddenly held Drew's arm.

_" _Nah, I don't feel like having any drama right now._" _May smiled sweetly.

_" _But-_" _The boy was already gone.

_" _He just got lucky_..." _Drew muttered, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Dawn, Ash, and Brock came up to them.

_" _Hey guys, we've finally found you! Let's go order some dinner in our hotel room! Were going to order pizza. It's getting pretty late! Then we can come back and go into the hot tub or something!_" _Dawn grinned.

Drew shrugged. _" _Fine with me._" _

_" _Sounds awesome!_" _May replied; ecstatically.

_" _Yes! Finally! I can get something to eat!!_" _Ash smiled.

_" _And were basically getting dinner, because Ash couldn't stop complaining._" _Brock laughed, nervously.

_" _Yeah, Ash!!_" _Dawn huffed, adjusting her hands to her hips.

_" _Lets not fight now guys. Can't be angry eating pizza._" _May smiled, as she let out a gentle giggle.

Drew's stomach then growled.

_" _Someones hungry!_"_ May giggled.

Drew's face turned red; in embarrassment.

* * *

_**Author Note: Wow, I've finally finished the first chapter. I got this story idea from my friend, because she's at this water park, and all of these dudes were hitting on her. And then I thought of this. Ha ha. I've also got ideas of when I went to a water park. Ha ha. I suck at describing things, so yeah. Don't kill me. Ha ha. Please review. No flames. Thanks and have a awesome day. P.S This is a Contestshipping Story by the way. I'll update, whenever. Ha ha.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	2. Teens Night Out

* * *

Within a few minutes, the entire gang was back in their hotel room. May and Drew had dropped off their Pokemon in the dare care center after they returned to their room. The two rivals had just returned back into their hotel room, seeing that Dawn was eying the phone. Everyone was still in their bathing suits.

_"_ Guys, what kinda pizza do you want?_" _Dawn questioned, picking up the phone.

_" _Cheese._" _Brock yawned.

_" _Yeah, cheese for me too!_" _Ash groaned; he was starving insanely.

May giggled at seeing Ash's reply, _" _I guess I'll have cheese too._" _

_" _I don't particularly care._" _Drew stated, with his hands in his trunk pockets.

_" _Cheese it is then!!_" _Dawn giggled, as she dialed the number for room service.

_" _Hi! I would like to order a large cheese pizza for room 27._.. _Uh huh_... _Yep... Um yes, we would like extra cheese_... _Okay. Thank you._" _Dawn smiled, as she just ordered the pizza for their room.

She put the phone back down onto the receiver.

_" _All right guys! The pizza will be here in about a half hour! So no need to worry!_" _Dawn winked, clenching one of her fists.

_" _Awesome!_" _May smiled.

The brunette then played with her figures nervously.

_" _Um just asking_... _But where are Drew and I going to sleep? There are only two beds_..." _May asked Dawn, a frown appeared on the brunette's lips.

_" _Well, Ash, Brock, and me slept on the same bed last night_... _And it's pretty crowded_... _So you and Drew are going to have to share the other bed._" _Dawn explained.

_" _Fine with me._" _Drew shrugged.

_" _As long as Drew doesn't kick me in his sleep, I'll be fine._" _May laughed nervously.

_" _Actually, I wouldn't be surprise if you were the one to kick me._" _Drew muttered.

_" _W-What's that suppose to mean?!_" _May yelled back weakly.

Everyone all laughed.

May and Drew then had sat on one of the medium size beds.

Ash suddenly crawled over to where May and Drew were sitting. His smile grew big, as Ash sat between them. While Dawn came and sat down next to May.

_" _So Drew, you have any new Pokemon?_" _Ash questioned him.

_" _Uh_... _I have Roserade_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Oh really!? That's cool!!_" _Ash replied, clenching his fists.

_" _Thanks. I guess_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Lets watch some t.v. everyone._" _Brock stated; turning on the television.

The show was someone battling at the Pokemon League.

_" _Awesome!!_" _May squealed.

May's sapphire eyes sparkled, as she clasped both of her hands together, and held them up to her face.

_" _Oh how cool! I never really saw what a Pokemon League was like!_" _Dawn exclaimed.

_" _These battles look like they were recorded a long time ago._" _Ash stated while smiling.

_" _Yeah. This show probably shows the old champions._" _Brock stated as he stood besides the bed.

_" _I'm going to be the champion one day!!_" _Ash yelled, putting his fists to the air.

_" _It's going a long difficult road, but I know you can do it Ash._" _Brock replied, crossing his arms while smiling.

_" _Thanks Brock._" _Ash smiled.

_" _Don't mention it._" _Brock grinned.

_" _So Dawn_... _How many ribbons do you have now?_" _May questioned, turning her head to her friend.

Dawn directed her head down, with a frown planted on her lips. Her sapphire eyes filled with depression. May saw that Dawn's fists were placed on her lap; she was clenching them tightly.

_" _About four_..." _Dawn muttered, with sadness in her voice.

_" _That's great Dawn! Your almost there!_" _May replied, smiling cheerfully.

_" _Thanks May_... _What about you?_" _Dawn questioned, still keeping her head down.

_" _I have about four now too._" _May replied.

_" _How many do you have Drew?_" _Dawn questioned.

_" _I have five ribbons._" _Drew stated.

_" _Yeah_... _That meanie_..." _May muttered, rolling her eyes.

_" _Oh_..." _Dawn whispered.

_" _What's wrong Dawn?_" _May frowned at seeing her friend depressed.

_" _What's wrong is that she doesn't believe in herself. I can tell just by looking in her eyes. She's scared, worried, and confused. If you don't have convince for yourself as a coordinator; you'll never win anything. You have to be in sync with yourself and your Pokemon, Dawn. If you keep doubting yourself, you won't accomplish a thing. So you should use your mistakes as a advantage, and learn from them. _" _Drew stated, his voice cold.

May was astonished with his words.

_" _Oh Drew_... _You read me like a book_...!" _Dawn started to sniff, as May just realized a tear slid down her eye.

_" _Oh Dawn! Please don't cry! Everything will turn out okay._" _May smiled, placing her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

_" _I-I'm just so nervous about the festival. It is around the corner_... _I don't want to mess up or anything, May! You know that I've have lost a lot of first rounds before in Pokemon Contests! I don't want to mess anything up! No mistakes!_" _Dawn sobbed.

_" _Dawn, everyone makes mistakes. I made a lot of mistakes when I first started out_... _I've never lost a first round before, but I have lost at some contests. And I accepted my mistakes, which made me stronger. I know it's hard, but never give up Dawn! Like you always said; no need to worry!_" _May explained with her soft shy voice, as she still held her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn put her head up slowly; she gave May a warm smile.

_" _Thanks May. Your like one of the sweetest girls in the world. _" _Dawn giggled, shaking her head so her tears would go away.

May blushed; flattered.

_" _Yeah_... _Sweet for now_..." _Drew muttered.

May heard him as her anger started up. _" _What was that?!_" _She turned around to her green hair rival; clenching her teeth.

_" _I'm surprise you hear._" _Drew chuckled.

_"_What?!_" _May clenched her fists angrily.

Everyone laughed.

_" _Hey, don't we need drinks too for dinner tonight?_" _Dawn questioned.

_" _Yeah. We've got a cooler remember? All full of pops, and water._" _Brock stated.

_" _But were running out of ice_..." _Ash's sweat dropped.

_" _Drew and May, why don't you guys go get some ice. There is a ice machine right down the hall. You won't miss it. Here is the container to put the ice in._" _Dawn grinned, as she handed Drew the huge circular container.

_" _Sure._" _Drew shrugged, obtaining the container.

It was slightly heavy, along with the border colors being white, and the rest of the body of the container was the color black.

_" _Um_... _Okay._" _May replied, trying to smile.

_" _Great. Now hurry, it's like getting really dark out!_" _Dawn smiled.

_" _Come on Drew!_" _May giggled, running out the door.

Drew slouched out the door, as he carried the container.

_" _May! What did I tell you about getting lost?!_" _Drew yelled across the hallway.

May sighed, as she stopped in her tracks.

_" _Your no fun_..." _She huffed.

Drew came right up to her.

_" _Come on. Let's find the ice machine already._" _Drew told her irritated.

They both walked side by side down the hallway.

_" _This hotel is pretty big, eh?_" _May winked at him, saying the word 'eh' like her Pokemon Skitty.

Drew shrugged, _" _I guess. _" _

_" _So are you having fun yet Drew?_" _May questioned as they walked.

_" _I'm not regretting it yet. So yeah, I guess I am._" _He smiled calmly.

_" _Great. _" _May smiled, closing her eyes.

The young teens were now in the lobby, they continued walking.

_" _How long are we staying here anyways?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _Um_... _I think about for three days._" _May replied, slightly nervous.

_" _Hm_... _Three days I gotta deal with you_... _Oh joy_..." _Drew replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_" _Hey! I'm not that bad!_" _May pouted.

_" _See? Your acting like a kid again_..." _Drew yawned.

_" _Oh Shut- CANDY!!_" _May screamed childishly, running to the check in desk, leaving Drew in the middle of the lobby.

Luckily, there was no one at the front desk at the moment. May's eyes had spotted a bowl full of colored candy mints. One of her favorite candies. May licked her lips, as her hands touched the counter.

_" _Drew! What color mint do you want?!_" _May yelled at him.

_" _What?! You can't just take the candy without asking!_" _Drew replied, angrily.

_" _But it says it's free!!_" _May pouted, giving Drew the puppy dog face from afar.

Drew rolled his eyes, _" _Ugh, fine. Just hurry up! This thing is getting heavy_..." _He muttered, as he struggled to hold the container.

_" _Yay!! Okay, what color?!_" _May asked, happily.

She was so happy, she was jumping up and down while clenching her fists to her face.

_" _Green._" _Drew replied, with no emotion.

_" _Okay! I want blue!_" _May giggled, as she got the green and blue mints.

She felt the wrappers slid against her palms.

The brunette opened her mint first, and put it in her mouth.

_" _Yummy!!_" _May squealed, exploring the taste in her mouth.

_" _I'll eat mine later. Why don't you hold mine._" _Drew said.

May shook her head.

_" _What? Oh come on_..." _Drew groaned.

May started to open Drew's mint, as she threw the wrapper to the ground.

_" _What do you think your doing-_" _May suddenly shoved the mint into his mouth, causing his face to turn slightly red.

May giggled. _" _Now everybody wins!_" _

_" _Are you crazy?!_" _Drew yelled, his face still red.

_" _You know_... _Maybe I am..._" _May replied, innocently.

Drew sighed, as he ate his mint.

The two of them continued to walk.

_" _Is the mint good?_" _May smiled.

_" _Yeah, I guess._" _Drew muttered.

_" _I never heard a thank you._" _May replied, annoyed.

She glared at him playfully.

Drew sighed, _" _Thanks_..." _

_" _Your welcome. _" _May smiled, closing her eyes.

_" _Are you sure you know where we are going?_" _Drew asked, as they were now walking out of the lobby.

_" _Yeah of course. It's right down the hall_... _There it is!! The ice machine!!_" _May laughed, as she ran up to it.

She waited for Drew to catch up.

_" _All right_... _Hold the handle up, and I'll hold the container._" _Drew stated.

_" _Okay._" _May nodded.

Drew put the container below the opening of the machine, as May held the handle up, causing a huge amount of ice to fall into the container. Drew struggled to hold the container up, as it got more heavier.

_" _May, we have enough. Stop it._" _Drew muttered as he struggled, while clenching his teeth.

_" _Okay._" _

May pulled the handle down.

_" _Urgh! May help me! This thing is really heavy!_" _Drew groaned.

May suddenly helped Drew by lifting the other side.

Next thing you know, they were carrying the container down by the lobby.

_" _This thing is more than a cooler than a container_... _It even looks like a cooler! I'm calling this a cooler_..." _May whispered under her breath, struggling to hold it.

_" _Tell me about it._" _Drew huffed.

May's eyes suddenly saw the candy again.

She looked at Drew, hoping he would let her receive some more candy.

_" _Fine_... _Why don't you just take the entire bowl?!_" _Drew muttered.

_" _Good idea!!_" _May squealed, totally letting go of the container, as Drew fell to the floor.

May suddenly took the bowl, which was now her possession.

Drew's sweat dropped, as he got up, and gasped_."_ May you thief!! What about the other people that want some?! And_... _You know I was kidding right?_" _

_" _Oh well!_" _May giggled, holding the bowl.

_" _You shouldn't be eating candy before dinner time! And how are you going to help me carry this thing now?_" _Drew questioned.

May only smiled, as she opened the container, and put the bowl in there.

Drew sighed, _" _Great._" _

Within five minutes they were back in their hotel room again.

As soon as May and Drew had walked in, the three other teens were eating pizza on their bed.

_" _What took you guys so long? The pizza came a long time ago!_" _Dawn asked, eating a slice of pizza.

May suddenly took out the candy from the container.

_" _How did you get that?_" _Dawn questioned.

May opened her mouth to speak, however; Drew covered her mouth.

_" _Don't ask_..." _Drew muttered, as he put the container down.

_" _Want some mints?_" _May giggled, holding her bowl of candy mints.

_" _Sure. _" _Dawn smiled, as she took a pink one.

Ash laid on the bed; full.

Brock was sitting up, reading some sort of book.

May and Drew sat on the other bed, well _their _bed.

Dawn both gave them a plate of pizza.

_" _Thanks._" _May giggled, taking a bite out of her pizza.

_" _Yeah, thanks._" _Drew muttered, repeating the same action as May.

_" _Your both welcome. _" _Dawn giggled.

_" _By the way May, I really like your bathing suit!_" _Dawn commented.

_" _R-Really? Oh thank you. Yours is cute too!_" _May commented back, smiling sweetly.

_" _Oh, thanks!_" _Dawn replied.

May looked at Ash who was groaning.

_" _Is he asleep or something?_" _May questioned.

Dawn laughed nervously, _" _Oh, he's just full. _" _

_" _No surprise there._" _Drew said, flipping his hair.

The three of them laughed.

_" _Hey Brock, what are you reading?_" _Dawn asked, turning to Brock.

Brock wouldn't reply, as his face was neon red. To May it looked like he was drooling.

The brunette girl went behind Brock; seeing that he was looking at a girl magazine.

_" _Ew!! Your sick Brock!!_" _May cried.

_" _I can't help it May! It's in my nature!!_" _Brock replied, as if he was daydreaming.

_" _What? What is it May?_" _Dawn asked.

_" _N-Nothing._" _May stuttered, as she shivered disgusted.

_" _I don't want to know._" _Drew sighed.

They all sighed.

Dawn suddenly got a glass of water, and put ice in her drink. She did the same for May and Drew.

_" _Thanks again._" _May and Drew both said in unison.

_" _Lets go to the hot tub in the indoor pool after this guys._" _Dawn smiled.

_" _Okay._" _May smiled.

_" _Sounds cool. I need to relax anyways_..." _Drew yawned.

_" _Yeah, it's around nine p.m. now anyways._" _Dawn stated.

_" _When does the pool close anyways?_" _May questioned.

_" _Like around ten at night._" _Dawn replied.

_" _Well lets go then._" _Drew got up, brushing himself off.

_" _Yeah, but Ash and Brock are going to stay here. Well_... _That's what they want to do._" _Dawn explained, as her sweat dropped.

_" _Fine with me. _" _May smiled.

Dawn started to giggle as she grabbed May and sprinted out the door.

Drew groaned, as he walked after them.

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the hot tub. Just the three of them were in there, since the pool was closing up soon. All of their faces were neon red, as if they were blushing, however; they were just enjoying the warm like bath water.

_" _This is so relaxing_..." _Dawn said in a daze, closing her eyes.

_" _Tell me about it._" _Drew muttered, his eyes were closed as well.

They all felt the steam rush through them, along with the bubbles.

Drew looked at May, and then to Dawn.

_" _Is May asleep?_" _Drew asked the sapphire hair girl.

_" _I'm not._" _May answered his questioned calmly.

Dawn laughed.

_" _I'm glad your having a great time Drew._" _May spoke, her voice so innocent and soft.

_" _Wow, I'm proud. You finally could tell. _" _Drew chuckled, however; smiling.

May giggled.

Suddenly, a lifeguard approached them.

_" _Hey guys. Were closing the pool down for the night. You have to get out. _" _He stated.

The teens shrugged as they got out of the pool.

May groaned, she really didn't want to get out.

A hour later, they were all back into the hotel room.

May and Drew were sitting on their bed; still in their bathing suits. While Dawn was sitting on her bed, while Ash and Brock were trying to sleep. The television was still on, however; no one really listen to it.

_" _Hey guys! I know what can keep us up! Ash, Brock, and I all played this game last night! It's really fun! We chase each other around the hotel. And their is two teams. One team tries to capture the other team, while the other team could hide, and run anywhere in this hotel. Lets just hope we don't get caught._" _Dawn explained, kinda laughing.

_" _Oh that was fun!! Brock and I will chase you guys around!_" _Ash suddenly sat up, clenching his fists.

_" _I'm in too!_" _Brock grinned.

_" _Sounds awesome!_" _May giggled.

_" _As long as May doesn't get lost, I'm in. _" _Drew crossed his arms.

_" _Why are you worried about me getting lost?_" _May questioned.

_" _Because, I'm the one who has to find you._" _Drew muttered.

The entire gang laughed.

_" _All right! Everyone to the hallway!!_" _Dawn giggled, pulling May out with her.

The three other boys walked outside.

_" _Now, May and Drew are on my team. And Ash and Brock are the ones trying to capture us. The people who get captured go back to the hotel room. This game gets pretty scary actually._" _Dawn explained while laughing.

Everyone nodded.

_" _Now go!!_" _Dawn commanded.

May suddenly screamed, as Ash tried to grab her. However, Drew pulled her away. While Dawn, Drew, and May started to run down the hallways. Also along with Ash and Brock chasing the three.

_" _This is kinda scary!!_" _May panted.

_" _You do realize we are still in our bathing suits right?_" _Drew muttered.

May suddenly stopped and blushed.

_" _W-We are! I didn't even notice!_" _May blushed.

Suddenly Brock came up to them, and grabbed Dawn by the waist.

_" _They got Dawn!!_" _May screamed.

Dawn started to scream, as she tried to struggle. However, Brock pulled her around the corner.

_" _W-Where d-did they go?_" _May panicked, frighten.

_" _Well, of course they are hiding._" _Drew flipped his hair, calmly.

Suddenly, Ash and Brock started to make growling sounds; it made them sound like monsters.

May suddenly screamed, as she grabbed Drew's wrist, and sprinted screaming.

_" _This is like a horror movie!!_" _May cried.

_" _May shh!! Some people in this hotel are trying to sleep you know! And Dawn said we can get caught by the staff here!!_" _Drew stated, as May held onto his wrist tightly.

The brunette suddenly stopped running.

_" _I-I know. S-Sorry._" _May whispered.

_" _Now can you let go of my wrist before I loose my circulation?_" _Drew muttered, annoyed.

_" _Nooo!! What if they get you too!! I don't want to be alone!!_" _May cried, panicking.

_" _May, these dudes are your friends. They aren't going to hurt you._" _Drew chuckled, smirking.

_" _W-Where are we anyways? I-I think were lost._" _May panicked.

_" _Shoot. I think for once your right._" _Drew replied.

_" _You think they are still hiding?_" _May whispered, putting her hand to her heart nervously.

_" _Finally, you let go..._" _Drew whispered as he sighed in relief, and then added, _" _Yeah probably._" _

May then was about to scream, however; Drew covered her mouth.

He suddenly heard footsteps.

Ash and Brock suddenly appeared from the shadows, growling like monsters.

_" _Run!!_" _May screamed, as she grabbed Drew's wrist again.

The two teens sprinted through the hallways, and headed up the stairs.

Ash and Brock were still following them. This time they were both crawling on the ground, Drew almost laughed.

In about five more minutes, May and Drew have lost them.

May panted; exhausted.

Drew did the same.

_" _H-Hey there is our room!_" _Drew panted.

_" _L-Lets go hide in their!!_" _May replied, tiredly.

Both of them went into the room, they saw Dawn sitting in a chair; tied up.

May gasped.

_" _W-Wow! They sure are taking this game seriously!_" _May spoke, very frighten.

_" _Guys you better hurry! I hear footsteps!_" _Dawn exclaimed.

May suddenly started to crawl under one of the beds.

_" _May_..." _Drew muttered annoyed.

_" _W-What?!_" _May replied timidly, and innocently.

_" _Do we really have to go under the bed? My hair is going to get all messy._" _Drew complained as he groaned.

_" _I don't care about your hair! It always looks fine! Now get down here and hide!!_" _May screamed, a little loud.

Drew winced, as he went under the bed with her.

In a matter of minutes, Brock and Ash came in the room.

_" _We give up Dawn. We can't find them anywhere. Do you know where they are?_" _Ash questioned, sighing.

He untied her.

_" _Were under here!_" _May giggled, popping her head up from under the bed.

Unfortunately in boredom, Drew had fallen asleep.

_" _Drew! Wake up!_" _May whispered, hitting him with her elbow.

_" _Ow... Is the game over_..._?_" _Drew asked, in a daze.

_" _Yes, Drew._" _May laughed.

The two rivals crawled out from under the bed.

_" _It's pretty late. It is midnight actually, why don't we try to get some sleep?_" _Brock stated, turning off the television.

Everyone nodded.

In about a half hour later, everyone was in their pajamas.

Dawn was in her regular cozy pink pajamas.

Ash was wearing a white shirt, and his blue shorts.

Brock was wearing a white shirt and red shorts.

May was wearing her orange pajamas, the same one she wore at the Wallace Cup.

Finally; Drew was shirtless and wearing his red boxers.

Ash, Dawn, and, Brock were in their bed all sleeping.

While May and Drew were across from each other, fast asleep.

In about four in the morning, May woke up in snuggling into Drew's chest. Her face instantly turned a red crimson, almost screaming. She had no idea why she was snuggling in his chest. She awkwardly tried to move away without waking him up. However, Drew suddenly grabbed onto her waist tightly, and rolled on top of her.

May was about to faint from to much blushing.

Thing is; Drew was fast asleep.

The brunette tried to struggle, however; she gave up.

She sighed.

_" _This is going to be a long morning_..." _She whispered to herself.

* * *

_**Author Note: Yes! I'm done! This story takes forever to type. Ha ha. So don't be surprise if you find any mistakes, so please no flames. Like, a lot of the scenes in this story, is basically what I did when I went to a hotel with my old rival. Ha ha. He was just like Drew... But... He's like eight teen, and I'm like fourteen.. Not gonna work out, besides; he kinda.. Eh.. Does drugs now. He grew up in a messed up family, but I don't like him anymore. Ha ha. The running around the hotel thing, I did with my friends and Uncle. It was so scary, ha ha. And the candy thing, I got a idea from that too. Ha ha. Um, so... Please review, and I'll update when I can. I won't update till awhile though, I'm going to start high school in about two days. And I'm a Freshmen, so it's gonna suck. I'm gonna die. Ha ha. Please review. And my new avatar is a picture of what Dawn's and May's bathing suits look like.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	3. Keep Your Friends & Enemies Closer

* * *

It was about two hours later, and May couldn't take it anymore. Her face was neon red, and she really wanted to get out of this awkward situation. She could just image her other friends taking pictures of this, and a teasing of a lifetime for her. The brunette still struggled, trying to avoid her rival's sleeping face.

The room was consumed in darkness.

Her sapphire eyes suddenly scanned down his muscular chest; which May never really gave her attention too. Her face heated even more, trying not to drool, she didn't want her _girl_ hormones getting to her. She turned her head, looking away with a huff.

May suddenly wrapped her arms around Drew's cold back, looking like she was giving him a hug. But that wasn't her intention...

She breathed heavily from beneath him, and took a deep breath. For a moment she let her hands slid across his ice cold spine slowly; she thought it felt nice, and it relaxed her.

In Drew's sleep, he shivered.

She kept her hands on his back in a daze, however; she remembered why she was even doing this, and moved one of her hands up in the air slowly. May pounded her hand onto his back, slapping it weakly. She was too tired to use all of her strength, especially since he was on top of her. She slapped his back repeatedly.

_" _Drew_... _Get_... _Off_.... _Me_..." _She whispered weakly, as each word she spoke, she continued to slap at the same time.

After a few slaps, Drew's emerald eyes opened slowly.

_" _Urgh_..." _He muttered, as he looked down at May.

He blinked with his tired eyes.

May released her hands from his back, slipping her hands back towards her.

_" _Sorry. _" _He grumbled, getting off her.

It seemed to May that Drew was too tired to even realized that he was on top of her. He turned the other way on the bed, and went back to sleep. May blinked innocently.

_" _I-It was that easy?!_" _May suddenly screamed.

Drew suddenly sat up in his bed, as he rubbed his figures through his hair.

May sat up in her bed as well.

_" _Thanks, now I'm up_..." _He whispered under his breath.

_" _It's not my fault you were on top of me for like two hours! I couldn't sleep!_" _May whispered, irritated.

_" _It's not my fault if I don't have control over my body when I'm sleeping. _" _He replied yawning, and slightly blushing.

May growled.

_" _Actually never mind. I usually wake up at this time anyways, so thanks._" _Drew whispered.

May's eyes widen shocked, _" _W-Why so early? It's only six thirty in the morning!!_" _

Drew smirked, _" _Exactly._" _

The brunette sighed.

_" _What do we do now_..._?_" _May questioned.

_" _We wait_..." _Drew replied.

May fell back onto her bed; groaning.

_" _Can't we do something_... _I'm up now_... _And I'm bored_..." _May complained.

_" _Yeah. I don't know what though._" _Drew shrugged.

_" _I'm going to go take a shower_..." _May told him tiredly, as she tried to slither out of her bed.

_" _Why? You want me to come in too?_" _Drew questioned, as he stood up.

May suddenly stopped in her tracks, as she was about to open the bathroom door. Her face turned neon red, in the thought of the two rivals in the shower together.

Drew chuckled at seeing her face, _" _If you were intelligent enough, you would know I was kidding right? And what is the point in taking a shower now, when we are going to go back in the pool anyways?_" _

May turned around, adjusting her hands onto her hips.

_" _My hair feels just feels so dirty that I can't stand it! I'm not going swimming till tonight Drew!! This morning we are going to go to the buffet!! And then your going to go to the gift shop with me! Rather you like it or not!!_" _May huffed, closing the door.

Drew shrugged; smirking.

Dawn groaned as she was starting to wake up.

_" _Drew_... _Where did May just go_..._?_" _She groaned, as she covered her entire body with a blanket.

_" _In the shower._" _Drew stated.

_" _What?!!? B-But I need to go in the bathroom now!! M-My hair looks horrible in the morning!!!_" _Dawn replied in a panicked.

Drew yawned, _" _I bet it looks fine Dawn. _" _

_" _Your just saying that!_" _She huffed.

_" _Yeah, actually I am._" _Drew replied with no emotion.

Dawn growled.

_" _Your hair looks fine. Don't have a fit... _" _Drew muttered, crossing his arms.

Ash suddenly yawned, as he stretched out his arms.

_" _Morning._" _Ash yawned, sitting up in his bed.

_" _Yeah, morning_..." _Dawn replied annoyed.

_" _What is it this time Dawn? Your hair again?_" _Ash sighed, as his hazel eyes seemed tedious.

Dawn blushed furiously, _" _N-No!!! I-I mean!! Yes!!_" _

Ash sighed, as he looked around the room.

_" _Where's May?_" _Ash questioned.

_" _In the shower._" _Drew said.

_" _Great_..."_ Ash sighed, as he laid back onto his bed.

Ash's hazel eyes then peered over to Dawn; who know had her entire body covered in a blanket.

_" _Come on Dawn! Take that blanket off!_" _Ash muttered annoyed, as he started to tug on the blanket.

_" _No!! Stop Ash!!_" _Dawn shrieked, tugging back on the blanket.

_" _Yes!_" _

_" _No!_" _

_" _Yes!!!_" _

_" _No!!_" _

_" _Yes!!_" _

_" _No!!_" _

_" _Yes!!_" _

_" _No!!!_" _

_" _Yes!!_" _

_" _No!!"

_" _Yesssssssss!!_" _

_" _Nooooooooo!!_" _

The two teens kept tugging the blanket back and fourth, while Drew watched with a blank expression.

_" _Are you two finished now with your tug a war?_" _Drew questioned.

The two both paused awkwardly.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she took the blanket off her face.

Her sapphire hair was still long and beautiful, however; just wavy.

Ash smiled, _" _See? Your hair looks fine._" _

The sapphire hair girl felt flattered, as her face turned a red crimson.

_" _T-Thanks Ash._" _She replied to his comment smiling.

_" _It was no problem. _"_ Ash smiled.

Brock suddenly sat up in his bed, he looked at the two young teens beside him.

_" _Whoa. I see some chemistry going on._" _Brock teased.

Dawn blushed,_" _W-What?! Brock, your so full of yourself!! Go get a girlfriend already!!_" _

_" _I've been trying to do that for years, Dawn!! But Misty, Max, and Crogunk kept holding me back!!_" _Brock yelled.

Ash's face turned red as Brock said _Misty._

Dawn looked over to Ash.

_" _W-What's wrong?_" _Dawn asked nervously.

_" _Nothing._" _Ash replied quickly.

Brock only grinned; he knew that Ash was thinking about Misty.

May suddenly opened the bathroom door. She was already dressed in her emerald outfit. May's brunette hair was down, long, silky, and clean. She wore her emerald bandanna on her head, as she had a tight sleeveless orange top that went into a mini skirt with black shorts under, and a black collar that pointed down that wrapped around nicely on her neck. Her outfit also had a white line in the middle, and it ended at the end of her skirt. Along with two white poke balls illustrated on two sides of her skirt. May had black, green, and white gloves on. Not to mention her shoes were the colors of: red, white, green, and black.

_" _Wow May, you look great._" _Ash commented.

_" _Thanks._" _May smiled.

_" _By the way May, where did you get your new outfit from? I've been meaning to ask that ever since the Wallace Cup._" _Brock questioned.

_" _Oh, my new outfit? My Mother made it for me; I like it better than my red one actually._" _May giggled.

_" _Isn't it ironic that Drew has green hair, and your bandanna is green?! You two look like soul mates!_" _Dawn squealed.

_" _Yeah May, what are you trying to do? Copy me?_" _Drew laughed, flipping his hair.

May blushed, as she laughed nervously.

Dawn then gasped, _" _Oh!! The bathroom is free!!_" _

She suddenly sprinted in the bathroom, and started to brush her long sapphire hair.

_" _I'm taking a shower too!!_" _Dawn yelled, as she closed the door.

The entire gang sighed.

_" _Is she always like this?_" _May frowned, as she turned to Ash.

_" _All the time._" _Ash rolled his eyes, sighing.

_" _Hey guys, after Dawn is done, why don't we go to the buffet at eight? We can get there early, and have the best breakfast! Everything is free!!_" _Brock exclaimed.

_" _Plus, I don't have to cook a thing_..." _Brock whispered to himself happily.

_" _Sounds awesome!_" _May giggled, clenching her fists.

Drew started to get his bag, as he put on his black shirt, and then his purple jacket.

_" _Your getting dressed now Drew?_" _May questioned, with her soft and sweet voice.

_" _Yeah._" _Drew chuckled, putting on his tight pants, since he already had his boxers on.

Dawn suddenly screamed from in the bathroom, _" _I'm done!_" _

She walked out in her usual outfit. Dawn giggled, as she twirled, along with her pink mini skirt.

Drew looked at her, as he scanned her outfit.

_" _Isn't that a little_... _Much?_"_ Drew questioned.

_" _What do you mean? You don't like my outfit?_" _Dawn questioned, sounding hurt.

_" _It's kinda revealing. A mini skirt when your going on adventure? I mean, come on. _" _Drew replied coldly, flipping his hair.

_" _W-What?! I like my outfit!!_" _Dawn huffed angrily.

_" _Oh come on Drew._" _Ash laughed nervously.

_" _It's not that bad_..." _Brock muttered.

May played with her figures timidly, _" _Its probably because Ash and Brock _like _her outfit_... _Or should I say skirt_..." _May whispered timidly.

Dawn blushed, _" _W-What?! You guys better of not of you know what!!_" _

_"_ Lets just change the subject!_" _Drew muttered, slapping his palm onto his head.

_" _Yeah_... _Hey May! Did you know I'm a cheerleader?! Whenever Ash has a Gym Battle, I always dress up in my cheer leading outfit, and cheer for him! My Pokemon cheer too! You should cheer sometime too, May!! _" _Dawn giggled, turning to May.

_" _That explains the skirt_..." _Drew muttered, luckily no one heard him.

May looked at her innocently, _" _Oh_... _Um_... _Maybe_... _I don't know_..." _

_" _Aw, okay._" _Dawn frowned, however; she smiled.

_" _Can we go to the buffet now? I'm hungry!! And this is free food too!!_" _Ash complained.

His stomach roared.

_" _Your always hungry, Ash!!_" _May complained, putting her hands on her hips.

They all laughed.

_" _Come on guys!!_" _Dawn giggled, grabbing onto May's wrist.

The two girls sprinted down to the lobby.

_" _Hey wait!! We still have to get dressed still!!_" _Ash complained, as he tried putting on his pants.

Drew only smirked, as he walked out the door; leaving Ash and Brock.

Both Ash and Brock got dressed, and caught up with Drew; who now was walking down the hallway.

Brock and Ash both had ran to Drew.

_" _Hey! Why did you ditch us like that?!_" _Ash confronted Drew, while panting.

_" _Yeah, we men have to stick together._" _Brock stated.

Drew's raised a eye brow, as his eyes widen,_" _Okay_... _That sounded really wrong, so I'm just going to ignore you._" _

The green hair boy started to walk passed the two.

_" _Hey, there is the buffet!_" _Ash yelled, seeing May and Dawn already picking out their food.

_" _They did a pretty good job with setting everything up._" _Brock stated.

Drew nodded.

The buffet was crowded with some people, as they pretty much had everything you could ever want for breakfast. This buffet was all set up right in the lobby.

May giggled; she had a plate of sausage, and pancakes so far.

Dawn finally picked out all of the food she wanted. She got eggs, toast, and a yogurt for breakfast.

The two girls had sat at a table, and started to consume their breakfast.

_" _Yummy!!_" _May giggled.

The brunette then peered her head over, seeing Drew and the others.

Drew walked over to their table.

_" _It's free right?_" _He asked.

May nodded, as she smiled, _" _Mmhmm. Go pick out your food Drew._" _

Drew nodded, _" _I'll be back then._" _

Ash and Brock had already started to get their food.

Drew waited in line to get some french toast; a young man was next to him.

_" _Drew?_" _The guy asked him.

_" _Yeah, that's me._" _Drew sighed, flipping his hair.

_" _Remember me? It's Sid! Your like my neighbor! You know, from LaRousse City?_" _Sid chuckled.

Drew's eyes widen, _" _It's been awhile. Anything new?_"  
_

_" _Oh Drew! You wouldn't believe it! I think I found my soul mate! It was when the Deoxys attacked our hometown! Your lucky you weren't there when it happened, but boy_... _This girl!! She's just so beautiful! I totally fell in love with her. I haven't seen her since the attack though_... _But I just can't stop thinking about her! _" _Sid exclaimed, his eyes turning to hearts.

_" _So_... _Who is it?_" _Drew questioned, not really interested.

_" _Her name is May._" _Sid grinned.

Drew's eyes widen, feeling his soul leave his body.

_" _D-Does she have brown hair? Sapphire eyes?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _Yeah! Wait_... _How do you know?_" _Sid questioned.

_" _She's my rival and friend_... " _Drew muttered.

_" _What?! No way!! This is awesome!! Now you can help me with winning her heart!!_" _Sid laughed, putting his arm around Drew.

Drew struggled, and then Sid released him.

_" _Y-Yeah_..." _Drew muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sid suddenly gasped, _" _Oh my god!! T-That's May!! She got even cuter!! Oh, how I love her new outfit!!_" _

_" _Yeah_... _She invited me here._" _Drew muttered.

_" _Oh_... _She did? Well come on, Drew!! I just have to see May again!!_" _Sid laughed, totally leaving his plate at the stand.

Drew sighed, as Drew took his own plate and walked over to his table.

Sid ran up to May's table, panting.

May's face suddenly panicked, she paused, as her fork dropped onto the ground.

_" _May, my love! It's been such a long time!!_" _Sid told her, getting close to her face.

Drew sat next to May, pretending to ignore Sid's comments.

_" _Uh_... _Yeah_... _Very long_..." _May replied, nervously.

The brunette's sweat dropped.

Dawn widen her eyes, she started to giggle.

_" _Did you know that Drew lives in my hometown, May? LaRousse City? He's my neighbor._" _Sid grinned.

May turned to Drew, shocked, _" _Is this true, Drew?_" _

_" _Yeah_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _That's so cool._" _May smiled.

_" _May, did I ever tell you that I love your new outfit?! Especially those naked shoulders, and that cute face of yours!_" _Sid chuckled, slightly blushing.

_" _T-Thanks_..." _May said awkwardly.

Sid always had freaked May out; he still does.

_" _Hey Sid!!_" _Ash yelled.

Sid turned around, as Ash and Brock walked up to him.

_" _Hey, what are you doing here?! Where is everyone else?_" _Ash questioned, happily.

_" _Oh, I'm here alone._" _Sid smiled.

_" _That's awesome. Sid, this is our friend Dawn._" _Brock stated, pointing to Dawn.

_" _Hi._" _Dawn giggled.

_" _Nice to meet you._" _Sid grinned.

Dawn thought that Sid was another Conway; she did a fake smile.

_" _And, I already know Drew. He's my neighbor. He lives in LaRousse too._" _Sid explained.

_" _Whoa! I didn't know that Drew!_" _Ash replied, shocked.

Drew sighed.

Brock noticed something different in Drew's attitude.

_" _Hey, Drew. Can we talk for a minute?_" _Sid asked.

Drew shrugged, as he got up.

The two young teens walked in the boys bathroom.

Luckily, it was just them in it.

_" _So, Drew. Do you think May likes me? Will you help me win her heart?_" _Sid whispered, hoping Drew would accept his request.

_" _I'm not very good at romance_..." _Drew lied.

_" _Aw, okay. Do you at least know what stuff she likes?_" _Sid frowned.

A thought then suddenly planted in Drew's mind, he smirked, _" _Actually, I think I can help you._" _

* * *

**_Author Note:Oh my god! Sid is back, and Drew is... just jealous? I don't know, but Drew has a plan :) And I'm the only one who knows his plan. Please review. No flames. Thanks for viewing and have a great day. P.S. Sorry this is kinda short, and in case you don't know who Sid is, he was in one of the Pokemon movies, and he had this huge crush on May! (He always freaked May out Ha ha)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**


	4. Strange Encounters

* * *

_" _You will help?!_" _Sid looked at the green hair boy with hope in his eyes.

_" _Yeah._" _Drew replied.

_" _Okay_... _So um_... _Does May like roses? I heard they are her favorite flower._" _Sid asked, awkwardly.

_" _No, she hates them. _" _Drew replied quickly.

_" _Uh_... _Okay. Um_... _What kinda food does she like? Noodles? I heard she likes noodles._" _Sid asked Drew nervously.

_" _No, she hates those too._" _Drew sighed, flipping his hair.

Drew was a pretty good liar.

_" _Dang! The magazine lies!_" _Sid pouted.

Drew shrugged.

_" _I know!! I bet she likes candy! No girl can resit candy!_" _Sid exclaimed, his eyes turned to hearts.

_" _Eh_... _I guess_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Yes!! Thank you Drew!!_" _Sid yelled, hugging Drew.

_" _Eh, your welcome_..." _Drew muttered, however; Sid was already out the bathroom door.

The green hair boy sighed as he walked out of the bathroom as well.

Suddenly, Drew saw that Sid had already got a box full of candies, and he was about to let May obtain them. Everyone was still eating and sitting at the table. May was almost finished with her pancakes.

_" _May, my love! I have got candies for you!!_" _Sid tried to sway May in a dreamy voice, as he held the candies towards her; waiting for her to obtain them.

May stared at the box in confusion.

Dawn giggled, as she thought that Sid was worse than Conway.

_" _Uh_... _Thanks Sid_..." _May replied awkwardly, taking the box of candies.

_"_ Your welcome, my love._" _Sid winked at her.

Sid was starting to act like Brock when Brock was in 'girl mode.'

Who knew May wanted Max to be here to pull some ears when he needed too.

Ash's eyes widen as he stuff his mouth with food.

Brock was by the hallways, flirting with about ten girls; while no one was stopping him this time.

Sid suddenly pulled out a red bright rose, _" _May, my love, please take this rose, and be my love forever!! I've finally returned to you May, and I've come to steal your heart, since you already have stolen mine._" _Sid told May; he was trying to do a dreamy voice.

Drew's face was boiling in anger. He thought he told Sid that May hated roses. Not to mention that was Drew's thing_... _Drew is the _only _one that gives roses to May.

_" _I did?_" _May replied in confusion.

_" _Yes._" _Sid said proudly.

May frowned, _" _Well_... _I_..._I don't know. It's all so sudden..._" _

_" _That's okay. Take your time. I can wait a eternity for you, May!_" _Sid stood straight up; smiling.

_" _Eh, okay._" _May whispered awkwardly, as her sweat dropped.

The brunette had a fake smile on her lips.

Sid put the rose away in his pocket.

_" _So guys, want to go to the Fitness Center after this?_" _Dawn questioned.

Sid and May turned to Dawn.

_" _Sure. Sounds like fun._" _May giggled.

Drew walked up to them, _" _Fitness Center?_" _

_" _Yeah, it's really awesome. Going on the machines are fun!!_" _Ash laughed.

Both Dawn and Ash laughed loudly.

May and Drew exchanged glances at each other in confusion.

_" _Oh! Can I come with too?!_" _Sid questioned, pounding his fists on the table, his face _very _close to Dawn's.

_" _Uh_... _Sure_..." _Dawn replied awkwardly.

_" _Hey, your kinda cute too._" _Sid winked.

Dawn shivered, _" _T-Thanks_..." _She slightly blushed.

_" _Hey_... _I thought you liked me_..." _May muttered, annoyed.

_" _I-I do!!_" _Sid replied panicking.

Everybody sighed.

_" _Oh, wait!! Let's go to the Gift Shop instead! And then to the Fitness Center... And then we can finally go to the outdoor pool!!_" _Dawn stated, clenching her fists.

_" _Well, I'll meet you guys in the Fitness Center. I gotta work off my abs._" _Sid replied, putting up his arms, trying to show his muscles, which was really just his body fat.

_" _Wanna watch me, May?_" _Sid snickered, with a smirk; still holding his arms up.

_" _Uh_... _No thanks._" _May replied, freaked out as usual.

_" _Aw, okay. Later then!_" _Sid winked at May, as he sprinted off to the direction of where the Fitness Center was.

_" _Before we go, shouldn't we get Brock?_" _Ash questioned.

_" _Oh, no need to worry about him, Ash. Brock knows his way around._" _Dawn looked at Ash, letting out a little laugh.

_" _Yeah, with those girls, he'll be fine._" _May laughed nervously.

The four of them all laughed.

_" _Oh, I just can't wait to buy all of this stuff at the Gift Shop!!_" _Dawn squealed, clasping her hands with May's hands.

May's sweat dropped nervously, _" _Uh_... _Yeah... Me too..._" _

Dawn's smile turned into a frown, _" _What's wrong May?_" _

_" _I don't really have that much money on me right now_... _It's a long story_... _Harley stole half of my money_..." _May explained, with a frown planted on her lips.

_" _Harley?! He stole your money?! Why not report him!?_" _Drew walked up to May angrily.

_" _Well_... _I don't really feel the need to cause drama, Drew_... _And, I don't really need that money anyways I guess_..." _May looked down.

Dawn was astonished on how generous and kind May was being.

Drew growled angrily, he _hated _when people always did stuff to May; especially Harley.

_" _May! You gotta stop letting people walk all over you like a door mat!!_" _Drew yelled at her.

May winced at his vicious voice, she then looked down, _" _Yeah, I know_... _I'm sorry._" _

_" _Whoa, just take it easy Drew_..." _Ash laughed nervously, moving in front of May.

_" _I can't when Harley is hurting May!_" _Drew muttered, still upset.

_" _Who is this Harley anyways?_" _Dawn questioned, almost laughing.

_" _You really don't want to know_..." _May sighed.

_" _He's a creep that wants to destroy May anyway possible in Pokemon Contests._" _Drew stated flipping his hair, with disgust in his voice.

_" _Oh_..." _Dawn lowered her tone of voice.

_" _And he's a dude that looks like a girl_..." _Ash muttered.

_" _What?!_" _Dawn gasped.

_" _He even dressed up as me one time at a Pokemon Contest!!_" _May yelled innocently, putting her hands on her head, trying not to reminisce on those horrible memories of Harley.

_" _Remember Drew?_" _May questioned, as she sighed.

_" _Yeah_... _That day was really_... _Interesting_..." _Drew muttered.

May sighed, as she placed a hand on her head, _" _I think I'm having another Harley headache again_..." _

Dawn laughed, _" _Oh, how I'm glad I don't have crazy rivals like that!_" _

_" _Well Dawn, you never know, you might meet him one day_... _After all, he is a coordinator, and my rival_..." _May replied, laughing slightly.

_" _Oh, I hope your wrong_..." _Dawn muttered, with fake tears running down her face.

_" _Did I mention Harley shakes his butt a lot when he walks?_" _Ash turned to Dawn.

_" _Why are you even looking there, Ash?_" _Drew questioned, turning to Ash.

Everyone turned to Ash.

There was then just awkward silence.

Ash's face turned neon red.

_" _I-It wasn't my intention to look!!_" _Ash finally yelled.

_" _Intention? That is such a big word for you Ash!_" _Dawn giggled, putting her hand to her mouth.

_" _Hey!!_" _Ash replied, blushing.

_" _Come on, let's go already!_" _May giggled, as she started to walk.

The brunette paused.

May turned around nervously, as her sweat dropped, _" _Uh_... _Where is the Gift Shop again?_" _

Dawn sighed while smiling, _" _Follow me_." _

With that, the entire group followed Dawn to where the Gift Shop was.

It was a cute little store that was called, ' Cute-ta-la'

The group walked into the little store, as the lights were purple from the inside.

May looked around, spotting the tiny knickknack's.

Drew was around by May, he didn't really seem to be interested in anything. Instead he watched to see if May wanted anything.

Dawn was by the jewelry, as she held the end of a necklace in her palm.

Ash was by the candy, his eyes were glued to the chocolate fudge.

_" _This is so cute!!_" _Dawn squealed to herself.

May's sapphire eyes suddenly sparkled when something had caught her attention. She saw a tiny glass bracelet, with a glass rose implanted in the middle; the rose was filled with water inside.

May picked the mysterious bracelet up into her palms. The parts that wrapped around the wrist was clear, and had water inside it as well. On the price tag the item was called, 'Water Rose'

_" _You want that?_" _Drew questioned.

May looked at him, and smiled, however; still had sadness in her voice, _" _Yeah_... _But even if I get it_... _I don't know what I'm going to do with it_... _It's too pretty for me to put on, and besides; I have gloves on. And_... _I don't have the money_... _So I guess I'll just cherish this moment._" _

_" _I'll buy it for you._" _Drew told her simply, flipping his hair.

May gasped, _" _What?! N-No way Drew_..._! You've already paid for my ice cream... I could never let you pay for this now!!_" _

_" _You have no money, and I don't really want anything_... _So, please let me buy it for you?_" _Drew pressed the question to her again.

_" _It's so kind of you_... _But please don't..._" _May replied with her soft voice.

Drew shrugged, _" _Fine._" _

May blinked in confusion, thinking that Drew was defeated so easily.

Drew suddenly walked away from May.

She sighed, as she roamed around the rest of the store.

About fifteen minutes later, Dawn said for everyone that she was done. So the entire group was standing outside the Gift Shop.

Dawn, Ash, and Drew were both holding bags of something.

_" _What did you get Dawn?_" _May questioned.

_" _I get some bracelets, and some Ball Capsules._" _Dawn giggled.

_" _Awesome, you'll totally be prepared for your next contest. What about you, Ash?_" _May questioned, turning to Ash.

_" _Fudge._" _Ash replied quickly.

A huge smile grew on Ash's face.

_" _Hey guys, Ash and I are going to go to the Fitness Center now, okay? I'll see you guys in there. Don't worry, it's right ahead of you._" _Dawn stated, as her and Ash walked passed them.

_" _And_... _What about you, Drew?_" _May questioned, turning to her rival.

Drew stood in silence, as he pulled out the item from his bag.

It was the bracelet May wanted to receive.

May gasped, as a blush scattered across her face, _" _D-Drew! I told you not to get that for me!!_" _

_" _It's not for you_..." _Drew lied.

_" _Huh?_" _May replied in confusion, a little hurt.

_" _You'll see._" _Drew chuckled, putting it back in the bag.

_" _Who did you get it for then?!_" _May huffed irritated.

_" _Why? What's wrong?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _I bet it's for your girlfriend_... _Isn't it?_" _May questioned with hurt in her voice.

_" _Why yes, it 's not for you, it's for my girlfriend._" _Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

_" _Y...You have a girlfriend?_" _May asked, very shocked.

_" _Well_... _She's not really my girlfriend_... _Well, not yet, but I'm going to give this to her when she becomes my girlfriend._" _Drew smirked, putting the bracelet back in the bag.

_" _Oh_... _What's her name?_" _May questioned.

_" _I'll tell you when her and I get together. Don't worry May, it will be very soon._" _Drew told her, closing his eyes.

_" _Oh_... _Do I know her?_" _May questioned.

Drew saw the sadness in her voice.

_" _Yes, in fact, your probably the_ only_ one who knows her the best._" _Drew chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

May gasped, _" _Oh my gosh_... _You like Dawn, don't you?!_" _

Drew's eyes widen, _" _What? No! Your way off May!!_" _

_" _Yeah right_..._! Who is it? Brianna? Soledad?!_" _May questioned even more irritate, sounding as if she was about to sob.

_" _No! Not even them!!_" _Drew told her angrily.

_" _I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? When we leave_..." _Drew lowered his voice tone.

May looked down, _" _Okay. Well, let's just have a good time for now!!_" _

_" _Alright, let's just go then_..." _Drew sighed.

Both May and Drew went towards the Fitness Center. The two rivals saw Ash and Dawn waiting for them by the entrance.

_" _Hi guys._" _Dawn giggled.

_" _Hi-_" _May suddenly gasped, as she saw Harley running on the treadmill in the Fitness Center.

_" _What?_" _Dawn questioned.

Drew saw through the window that Harley was running on the treadmill as well; his eyes widen.

Ash and Dawn both turned around in confusion.

_" _I-It's Harley!_" _May whispered, frighten.

_" _W-What?! Oh, no way!!_" _Ash took a step back, frighten as well.

Harley had a yellow towel curved around his neck, as he just had his black shirt on that he usually wears underneath, and a pare of really short girl looking gray shorts. Not to mention that his hat wasn't on, and his hair was in a pony tail. However, he still had his belly button showing.

Sid was on the treadmill as well, however; the group didn't notice.

For once Harley didn't look _that_ feminine.

Dawn gasped.

May whispered to Dawn, _" _Told ya._" _

_" _Y-Yeah_... _But he doesn't look that much like a girl_..." _Dawn mumbled.

_" _That's because he's not wearing his usual clothes!!_" _Ash yelled.

_" _Eh_... _I suddenly don't want to go in the Fitness Center anymore_..." _Ash whispered, hoping Harley wouldn't notice them.

_" _Yeah_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Let's get outta here!!_" _May whispered, almost yelling.

The four of them headed back into their room. All of them got changed back into their bathing suits from before.

_" _Let's go swimming now, you know, to the outdoor pool?! I want to go in the wave pool!!_"_ Dawn giggled.

_" _Yeah!_" _May smiled, clenching her fists.

_" _And I thought you said we weren't going swimming till tonight._" _Drew muttered to May.

_" _And you talk too much_...." _May muttered back.

_" _No need to worry you guys!!_" _Dawn giggled, as she grabbed May's wrist, and started to run down the hallways.

Ash and Drew both sighed.

The two males started to walk down the hallways, almost barley seeing Dawn and May.

_" _I wonder what Brock is doing_..." _Ash muttered, as Drew and him walked down towards May and Dawn.

_" _I really don't want to know_..." _Drew muttered.

The two female coordinators stepped outside the outdoor pool.

All May really saw was the huge wave pool that had many people in it.

It's a good thing too that the weather was bright while very sunny.

Drew suddenly went behind May and grabbed her waist, she suddenly screamed in terror.

_" _D-Drew?! What are you doing!? Put me down!!_" _May yelled timidly, trying to struggle.

_" _Your going to take a dip!_" _Drew chuckled.

May suddenly was able to manage to break free of his grasp, before he was about to carry her.

Drew only smirked, as he chased May into the part by the deep end.

May gulped timidly, as she looked down from the water.

Drew suddenly tried to grab her; wanting to push her in the water.

May screamed frighten, as Drew grabbed her wrist.

_" _L-Let go!!_" _May struggled, as she pulled her wrist back.

Drew pulled her wrist towards him.

For the past five minutes they were playing tug a war with May's arm.

_" _T-That's it! If you can't push me in, then we are going in together!!_" _May clenched her teeth.

She pulled Drew towards her, as she tripped, and both rivals had fallen into the twelve feet of water.

May a rose from the water, as she struggled to swim. She kept sinking, and she couldn't open her eyes.

_" _D-Drew!! H-Help!!_" _May gasped for air as she kept going under and out of the water.

Her hands kept splashing on the water.

Drew suddenly grabbed her wrist while he held onto the wall.

He pulled her closer to him, as she panted.

_" _I swear, I'm a horrible swimmer!!_" _May huffed.

_" _I can tell_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _It's a good thing the waves aren't on_..."_ May whispered, holding onto Drew.

The brunette then went and held onto the wall next to Drew.

Of course the water was still and relaxed_..._

Well, for now.

Suddenly, a huge buzzer went on, and the waves started to build up by the deep end; which is where May and Drew are now.

_" _I spoke too soon!_" _May cried.

_" _Just great!_" _Drew huffed.

The two rivals tried to fight the waves, as they both held onto the wall.

Drew knew he could survive the waves, however; he didn't want May to be all alone.

These waves kept getting higher, and made it harder for May to catch her breath.

_" _Drew-_" _May suddenly was knocked out by a wave.

_" _May! Shoot!_" _Drew yelled.

May's lifeless body was swaying away from Drew in the waves.

Drew had to fight the waves to get to her.

Suddenly, this male life guard suddenly blew his whistle, seeing that May was unconscious. This life guard jumped into the water, and grabbed onto May before Drew could.

Within a minute, the life guard put May on the cold cement ground. A crowd crowded around her, as Drew a rose from the water. He panicked as her ran to May's side.

The male life guard checked to see if she was breathing; she wasn't.

_" _She needs CPR right away. _" _The lifeguard muttered fast, as he moved his head towards May.

Something then just finally snapped in Drew, he suddenly shouted out, _" **NO**_!!_" _Drew pushed the lifeguard away from May's face, and pressed his lips onto May's. Right when Drew did this action, May opened her eyes. May started to blush insanely, as Drew opened his eyes seeing that May was awake.

Drew suddenly released his lips from hers. He had no idea why he did that. Like as if someone was controlling him at the moment. Drew stood there, as he blinked. May just was still on the ground: shocked, memorized, blushing, trembling, astonish, and in her own little world.

With that, the two rivals talked to each other as if nothing had happened. It was now passed dinner time, and the entire gang was back in their hotel room. All of them were in their pajamas.

May and Dawn were in the bathroom together.

_" _May!! I can't believe Drew kissed you!!_" _Dawn whispered to her.

_" _I-I think it was just CPR_... _T-That's all_..." _May spoke innocently, as she blushed.

_" _He so loves you!_" _Dawn whispered, almost yelling.

_" _He does not_... _He has a girlfriend_..." _May looked down.

A tear slid down her sapphire eyes.

_" _Oh May_..." _Dawn frowned, putting a hand on May's shoulder.

The two girls both looked into the mirror.

Ash, Brock, and Drew were all sitting on the beds.

_" _Dude, you kissed May! Way a go! But why?_" _Ash questioned.

Drew shrugged, _" _Dude, I don't even know why I did. I was being controlled by something! I swear!!_" _

_" _Ever since I heard about this, people can't stop talking about it!_" _Brock stated.

_" _You sure you don't like her?_" _Ash questioned, raising a eye brow.

_" _For the thousand time; I don't _like _her!_" _Drew muttered annoyed, as he went under the covers in his bed.

_" _Okayyyyyy._" _Brock replied sarcastic.

Both Brock and Ash laughed.

Dawn and May had suddenly sprinted out of the bathroom.

_" _Hey guys! Let's watch this scary movie I got!!_" _Dawn giggled.

_" _W-Wait... Scary movie?_" _May spoke timidly, holding her fist to her heart.

Dawn smirked evilly at May, _" _Yeah._" _

_" _Sounds great._" _Ash smiled.

_" _This shall be interesting. But Dawn, a girl like you wants to watch a scary movie?_" _Brock questioned.

Dawn only giggled, _" _I'm not really doing it for my intentions_..." _

Dawn sighed, as she whispered so no one could her, _" _I'm doing this for May_..." _

_" _What's the movie called?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _Tears_..." _Dawn replied, sitting next to Ash on the bed.

May gulped, as she sat on her bed next to Drew.

_" _Alright, let's put it in!!_" _Dawn giggled.

Two hours later, May was scared out of her mind. So scared, that she was clenching onto Drew's arm the entire time, even hiding her face in his chest. The poor brunette shivered timidly.

_" _W-What's t-this r-rated a-again...?_" _May questioned timidly as the movie played.

_" _Rated R._" _Dawn giggled.

Unfortunately, Ash and Brock had fallen asleep.

_" _May, chill. You'll live. _" _Drew laughed.

_" _I'm going to have nightmares!!_" _May cried, holding onto Drew tighter.

_" _May, I'm going to loose my circulation!!_" _Drew groaned.

The movie suddenly ended.

_" _Awesome movie!! Let's all go to bed now_..." _Dawn yawned, turning off the t.v.

Dawn laid down in her bed, closing her eyes.

_" _All right, you can let go now May_..." _Drew whispered.

May looked at him frighten; Drew never seen her this scared.

It looked as if she was about to cry.

_" _C-Can y-you p-please h-hold m-me?_" _May asked him with fear in her voice.

_" _Are you that scared?_" _Drew widen his eyes.

May nodded.

Drew groaned, _" _Fine_..." _

He suddenly wrapped his arms around May's waist.

_" _Drew_..."_ May whisper with her soft voice.

_" _Hm?_"_

_" _Why did you kiss me...?_" _May whispered, mysteriously.

_" _I'll tell you why tomorrow... Good night_." _

* * *

**_Author Note: FINALLY! Oh my god, I hate how I described everything in this chapter! I was so lazy on this chapter, so sorry about that. This is too cheesy... No flames. Next chapter is the FINAL chapter. So right now, review like there is no tomorrow. Because the next chapter is really short, and I won't update till I get reviews, and I want to update super fast. So please help me with that. Thanks so much for viewing, and have a great day. P.S. The thing were Drew tried to pull May in the water, happened to me, when my rival tried doing that to me! Ha ha.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**


	5. I Think I Love You

* * *

The dawn of the morning soon came and went quickly. All of the teens packed their belongs, received their Pokemon, and had gotten dressed. They were all down by the lobby checking out of the water park. Frowns were caught on all of their lips. As May just felt sadden that she would never have a opportunity like this again.

It was only about six in the morning. As the sky looked like a huge bright sunset; when really it was just sunrise. Dawn looked as if she was about to sob, not wanting to leave her friend May again.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were standing on the right side of the route. Along with May and Drew standing on the left side of the route. The group was about to go their separate ways. The sun gleamed into their eyes, while reflecting on them as well.

The brunette's emerald bandanna swayed with the wind.

_" _It sucks that we have to leave this early_... _But we had no choice, or the staff would kick us out_..." _Ash muttered.

_" _Yeah_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Well guys, take care. Thank you so much for inviting Drew and I; we had such a awesome time. Good luck in your Pokemon Contests Dawn_..." _May spoke quietly with her soft voice, hugging her female friend.

_" _Oh, thanks so much May_... _I'll miss you too! Good luck with your Pokemon Contests as well_..." _Dawn replied holding back tears.

The sapphire hair girl was still hugging her friend, and then they both released.

May turned to Ash, _" _Well Ash, good luck with your Gym Battles._" _

_" _Thanks. Good luck with your Pokemon Contests too. You too Drew._" _Ash suddenly turned to Drew.

_" _Thanks. Same goes to all of you_..." _Drew replied softly.

_" _And_... _Brock_... _Good luck finding a girlfriend._" _May giggled.

Brock sighed, _" _I'm going to need it._" _

They all laughed, however; they all suddenly had frowns on their faces.

Brock sniffed, _" _I-I don't know why_... _But I want to cry!!_" _

_" _I don't know why I feel so sad_... _Of course we are going to see each other again, but_..." _Dawn sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

May put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, _" _No need to worry, Dawn! We will see each other again!_" _

Dawn sniffed; shaking her head to make the tears go away, _" _Thank you May. And yes_... _No need to worry_..." _

The two girls smiled.

_" _Thanks so much guys. It was nice to meet you Dawn._" _Drew smiled.

_" _Like wise Drew._" _Dawn giggled.

Everything suddenly fallen into silence.

_" _Well_... _I guess this is goodbye_..." _May finally spoke quietly.

Dawn nodded, _" _Goodbye_..." _

The group of three started to head the opposite direction as May and Drew. The three of them were waving at the two rivals. May and Drew did the same action.

Within a few minutes, May and Drew were walking along a route. May didn't talk to Drew since she was too upset from splitting up. She kept her head down as she frowned.

May was going to head to her fifth Pokemon Contest, while Drew was going to head to the Grand Festival since he already obtain his five ribbons.

The two rivals came to a stop, as their paths split up. Both of them turned to each other.

_" _I guess I'll see you in the Grand Festival, huh?_" _Drew spoke softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

_" _I_... _Suppose_..." _May spoke slowly, as something was on her mind.

_" _Don't let Harley do anything crazy to you now, okay? If he does, I'll take care of him for you_..." _Drew stated.

May looked down as she nodded.

She still had the same frown on her face. May wanted to ask Drew about the kiss, and his girlfriend. However, she could not find the courage too.

_" _I'll see you then May._" _Drew smiled, turning around as he started to walk towards his path.

He put his arm up in the air as always, slightly bending it.

Tears almost came to her eyes.

May suddenly whispered something that she thought no one could hear, _" _I think I love you_..." _

She saw Drew still walking, as she stood there.

What May didn't know was that Drew _did _hear her; which only brought a smirk to his face, as he closed his eyes.

He was now out of sight_... _

May suddenly looked down to her palm; seeing a rose with the water rose bracelet wrapped around the stem with a card attached to the rose. It was clutched tightly to her hand.

She blinked in wonder, _" _How does he do that?_" _May whispered to herself.

May's emerald bandanna swayed in the wind as she was afraid to read the card. She hesitated as she opened a tiny bit of the folded card.

She finally read the card;

_May, I'll see you in the Grand Festival_

_Thanks so much for bringing me along_

_I've finally realized a lot of things...  
_

_While I finally see you got all of you answers..._

_I don't like you at all_

_... Your not my girlfriend... Not even a friend..._

_Your the love of my life._

_I love you_

_Drew_

May was memorized for a moment, however; her memorized expression only turned into a smile. As she turned the other way, and headed for her next destination.

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Well, this story is finally finished. I might do a squeal, however; I don't know. And If I do a squeal, I'm not going to make a new story, I'll just write it on here! Ha ha. Makes things so much easier... Well, maybe I'll do that...Well, I'm going to name these chapters now. Sorry there is no kiss, but there was one in the last chapter... Well... Eh kinda. Well thank you to everybody. I love all of my reviewers, and I hope to get at least hundred reviews for this story, but I doubt it. Who wants to help with that? Ha ha. I know, this ending is kinda cheesy, but aren't all endings like this? Ha ha. I told you this chapter would be short. Please no flames, review, have a awesome day, and see ya till then. ;) **

**

* * *

**


End file.
